


I'm Sorry

by JackFrost91



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFrost91/pseuds/JackFrost91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan has had feelings for Ezra since he first met the boy. But Ezra and Kanan had a fight and on a mission Ezra gets seriously wounded by the inquisitor. Can Kanan save Ezra and tell him his feelings before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ezra was fast asleep in his bunk till someone started to shake him awake.

"Come on kid get up, Kanan wants us in the common room in five minutes." Zeb said.

Ezra moaned not wanting to get up but he rolled out of bed anyways he knew if he didn't Kanan would come in and get Ezra himself. Then there would be a whole argument about him being late again, he didn't want to deal with that. So Ezra rolled out of bed and landed on his feet yawning. He got dressed and started to leave the room until he ran into Sabine.

"Morning Ezra, not awake yet?" Sabine smirked

"Oh hi Sabine, not really still tired." Ezra smiled while scratching the back of his head.

Sabine just shook her head and they both headed to the common room where everyone else was. Once Ezra entered the room and sat down Kanan came in.

"Alright guys we have a mission, Sabine please pull up the hologram." Kanan said.

Sabine pulled up the hologram showing them all the old republic senate building.

"Okay we are meeting a intel here and picking up a shipment while we are meeting them." Kanan explained

"Why there?" Zeb asked

"Most likely to make sure no one knew what they were up to." Hera spoke up.

"Do we know who our intel is?" Sabina pointed out.

"Yes we know they are with Fulcrum." Kanan finished.

"Alright then let's all get ready we will be landing in about 30 minutes." Hera said

They all nodded and went to get prepared for the mission.

"Ezra ." Kanan yelled

Ezra turned around tilted his head to the side and asked "Yes Master?"

"How are you feeling today?" Kanan asked

"Just fine why do you ask?" Ezra looked at him puzzled

"Well I just wanted to make sure my padawan was doing well." Kanan said smiling.

Ezra just shooked his head and said "Well I am going to get ready now."

Kanan nodded and when Ezra walked away Kanan frowned he was worried he knew something was going to happen, he could sense it in the force but he was going to put it off for now and worry about the mission.

Ezra was puzzled Kanan rarely does that but he just shrugged it off thinking Kanan was trying to make up to him or being overprotective like Hera. Ezra was ready for the mission he was waiting in the hanger for everyone else.

"You ready kid?" Zeb asked

"Yeah you?" Ezra said

Zeb just nodded. Sabine and Kanan showed up a minute later.

"Alright guys we should be arriving in about a minute so get ready." Kanan said

"Alright guys where here." They heard Hera yelling through the intercom.

Hera landed and lowered the ramp. She then joined the crew with chopper.

"Chopper I want you to stay here just in case something happens." Hera told chooper

He beeped and grunted in response confirming he will stay.

Hera smiled and then walked up to Kanan "You ready then?"

"Alright guys me and Ezra are going to meet our intel while Hera, Zeb and Sabine you go get our shipment." Kanan explained

Hera and the others agreed and they split off. Kanan and Ezra went inside the building to the same area where they met senator trayvis. Once inside they saw a person sitting down crossed legged on the floor their back to Kanan and Ezra.

Ezra felt uneased he looked at Kanan and saw that Kanan was not so he shooked it off thinking it was because of what happen last time they were here. The person sitting on the floor stood up and turned around and was startled to see Kanan and Ezra.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." The person said.

"No it was our fault for not introducing ourselves." Kanan explained

"That is okay my name is Rose it's a pleasure and thank you for coming out here to hear me out." Rose said.

"Hello Rose it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Kanan and this is Ezra." Kanan said.

Now that they were up closer Ezra saw that this person was a mandalorian like Sabine. She was wearing a robe that parted in the front and you could she was wearing rundown clothing underneath the robe and boots. She had black hair and she also was wearing a necklace that looked like a locket. She also had a gun strapped to her waist.

Kanan walked up to her and talked to her Ezra just hung back a little still able to hear what they were saying but was also a distance away where he wasn't a part of the conversation. He kept a look out just in case storm troopers decided to appear.

Kanan then called for Ezra. Ezra perked up and walked over to where Kanan and Rose was.

"Ezra we have a new mission Rose here informed me of some activity the Empire have planned." Kanan explained

Ezra nodded, Kanan then looked at Rose and said "Thank you for this information it is much appreciated."

Rosed shook her head and said "No thank you for trying to stop the empire and helping the people."

Kanan smiled "Well we must be going back to meet up with the others and inform my other crew members."

"I hope you make a safe trip and that everything goes well for you and your friends." Rose said while Kanan and Ezra was walking away.

Ezra looked at Rose and saw her smiling and he didn't like the way she smile nor the glint in her eyes. Ezra went to follow Kanan thinking it was just him being paranoid but he turned around to give one last look at her but no one was there. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra and Kanan met up with the others at the ship.

"Did you get the shipment?" Kanan asked Hera.

"Yeah we got it." Zeb answered

"So how did it go on your end?" Sabina asked

""I will explain on the way, for now let's get on the ship and away from here." Kanan said

They all agreed and boarded the ship. Ezra decided to give one last look behind him before getting on.

"Come on Ezra!" Kanan yelled.

Ezra turned around and walked up the ramp as Hera was closing it. Hera then went into hyperspace.

Everyone met in the common room, everyone sat down, while Ezra leaned against the wall.

"Okay Kanan what's the plan?" Hera asked.

Kanan sighed "Okay from what I gathered from Rose the women we talked to our help her and her friends discovered some info on the empire that they are now being hunted for and she needs us to help her get somewhere safe."

"Alright then where are we supposed to meet her?" Hera asked

"We are suppose to me her at the spaceport tomorrow." Kanan answered.

"Alright then I guess we will get ready for tomorrow then and contact Fulcrum and see what I can set up for a safe place for them." Hera got up and left the room.

"I guess I will have all my stuff ready." Sabine said.

She and Zeb left the room to get ready for the next day. Kanan and Ezra where the only ones left in the room. Ezra was kind of staring off until Kanan called his name.

"Ezra you alright?" Kanan asked

"Yeah just a bit tired is all." Ezra said

"Okay then why don't you rest up till it's time to go." Kanan explained

Ezra only nodded and walked off to his room thinking about what all happened today "maybe I was just seeing things" he thought and just shook it off and went to sleep.

When Ezra walked out the common room Kanan watched him worrying about the boy he couldn't help it he loved Ezra with all his heart he do anything for Ezra. Kanan wouldn't tell Ezra that though because he didn't think Ezra would like him in that way and then it would be very awkward between them and their relationship would never be the same. Kanan sighed he need to rest himself hoping things will be better tomorrow.

Everyone was peacefully asleep except one person. Ezra was tossing and turning in his sleep he was having a bad dream. All of a sudden he sat up breathing heavy and he was soaked in sweat. He sat there til his breathing evened out. He climbed out of bed being quiet since Zeb was still asleep and walked out of his room. Ezra walked to the kitchen getting a glass of water and sat down at the table. Ezra was confused and scared about the dream he had he didn't want to believe it but the more he remembered it the more he believed in it something was telling him that it was real and not something made up.

In Ezra's dream He saw him and his crew meeting Rose the it change to them fighting troopers then they where running then it changed again where a explosion went off and then he saw everyone flying down to pick them up and then he saw everyone else on the ground trying to get over the shock of the blast then the last scene he saw before he woke up was her standing over him with a blaster pointed at him and smiled.

Ezra knew then it had to be a vision like he had before of the senator. But he thought maybe he should keep a eye on her to double make sure and not come to conclusion because last time he followed his emotions and didn't turn out what he wanted it to be so he is going to be cautious about it first. So Ezra decided not to tell Kanan yet because he was sure that Kanan would tell him that he probably didn't understand the vision or he was clouding it with emotions or something.

Ezra sttod up and washed his cup before walking out of the kitchen. Ezra was walking out the door when he bumped into a person.

"Oh sorry Ezra didn't know you where there." Kanan yawned

Ezra looked up to see Kanan scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed looking like he just woke up.

Ezra blushed a little before turning his head and said "That's okay."

Kanan stretched and then opened his eyes and looked at Ezra. Ezra was tilting his head in question. Kanan thought that was cute and was about to blush but he quickly recovered and asked "Anyways what are you doing up so early?"

Ezra was confused for a second before he noticed what time it was he was up pretty much all night because of what he dreamed.

Ezra just shook his head and said "I woke up thirsty so I got a drink."

It was a complete lie he did get a glass of water. Kanan just gave him a questionable look but then shrugged it off.

"Well since we are up lets make breakfast, since we haven't really been able to do anything together in awhile." Kanan suggested

Ezra nodded "Sure I guess."

Ezra missed when the both did something like this it meant he would get his master all to himself for a few hours oh how he missed that, but his master probably thought this a father and son bonding type thing but hey he will take whatever he could get, he loved him to much to ruin these precious moments.

While they where cooking chopper came rolling in and saw them cooking.

"oh hey chop would you like to help to?" Kanan asked as soon as he saw Chopper.

Chopper beeped saying he would help. Once everything was done and the table was set Hera, Sabine and Zeb walked in.

"Mmm that smells good." Zeb said

"Yeah it does." Sabine agreed

"Did you boys make this?" Hera asked.

"Yeah we did I thought since we where the first ones up we should make breakfast for everyone at least." Kanan explained

"Thank you love that was nice." Hera said while sitting down. Hera knew Kanan just wanted a moment with Ezra since they hardly did anything together anymore since they joined the other rebels and picking up more missions. They all sat down and enjoyed there breakfast enjoying each other as a family hoping it would stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I will try to post as often as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast everyone cleaned their dish and finished getting ready for the mission. As it was getting near the time to meet Rose and her friends Ezra sitting in the common room thinking about his dream but decided to shake it off even though he couldn't he would have to wait and be on guard for the time being. Just then Kanan walked in and saw Ezra.

"Hey you ready?" Kanan asked

Ezra looked up and said "Ready as I will ever be."

Kanan nodded and both he and Ezra walked to the hanger.

"Alright guys we're here." Hera said while landing the ship.

"Okay guys be on guard and watch your backs make sure everyone gets back on the ship safely." Kanan instructed.

"Right!" they all yelled

Soon as the ramp went down Sabine and Zeb walked out first then Kanan and Ezra. When they walked only a few feet away from the ghost Ezra spoke up.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah it's too quiet." Sabine said

Just as she said that Kanan saw Rose running around a corner towards them. Everyone was confused til Rose stood before them out of breathe.

"What happened?" Kanan asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to go...huff… they are right behind me..huff.." Rose answered still catching her breathe.

"Who is?" Kanan asked but then he and Ezra felt something in the force and it was a familiar feeling it was the Inquistor!

"Alright we need to go, where are the rest of your friends?" Kanan asked

Rose just shook her head. Kanan just looked at her and then nodded "Alright guys get to the Ghost!"

AS soon as he said that the Inquistor approached them "Ah if it isn't Kanan Jarrus and his padawan."

"get to the Ghost!" Kanan yelled and no one needed to be told twice.

Just than the troopers opened fire at them, Kanan and Ezra deflected the shots while Sabine shot back at them til they got in the ship. Before they all could get on the Inquistor launched at Kanan making Kanan turn around and clah sabers with him.

"You won't win this time." the Inquistor sneered

"Well see about that." Kanan said.

Just than Ezra jumped in to help Kanan. "Ah the padawan comes to help." the Inquistor laughed.

"Why don't you just give up." the Inquistor said

"Never." Both Kanan and Ezra said in unison than they push the Inquistor back stunning him long enough to get on the Ghost.

Once in the ship Kanan yelled in to the com "Spector one it's time to go!"

The ramp door was closed and they were off back into space. Everyone gathered into the common room to figure out what to do next.

"Kanan what happened out there?" Hera asked

"I'm not sure," Kanan shook his head than looked at Rose "Do you mind telling us what exactly happened?"

They all looked at Rose and she nodded.

"Well it all started when I and four my friends were waiting at the pick-up spot where you guys said to be." Rose started and everyone just listened.

Rose continued "While we were waiting we got ambushed by some troopers that where on patrol at the time and we tried running away but they caught us and so we tried to fight them to get away, I and my friends managed to escape from them and run but they started to shot at us."

Rose had her head down sniffling a bit and finished her story "Three of them got hit and the other one was injured and taken in to custody, I hid behind some crates while they took her away. She looked at me and shook her head no when I tried to go help her but that's when the Inquistor found where I was hiding then I bumped into you guys."

Hera got up and went to hug Rose to calm her down Kanan also got up and gave a squeeze on her shoulder and smiled to show she is safe now. Sabine and Zeb just sat there with a sad expression on their face. Ezra was standing in the corner feeling sad for Rose. He looked at her and just really looked at her she was about Sabine age if not a little older.

Rose calmed down after a while. Hera looked at Rose and said "It's okay now when can get you somewhere safe."

"No!" Rose shouted.

Everyone looked at her with a confused expression.

"I mean no please I want to go recuse my friend from the empire please!" Rose begged

Hera looked at Kanan "Well what do you think?"

Kanan was standing next to her thinking with his hand rubbing his chin then said "It's not going to be easy."

"Please I'll even help I just want to save my friend there the only person I have left." Rose said

"Alright but we are going to need to find out where they are being held and how to get them out without getting caught if that is alright with everyone?" Kanan answered

Everyone agreed to help Rose out Ezra was hesitant for a second but agreed anyways.

"Alright then Sabine do you think it will be alright if she bunked with you for a while I am sure she is tried right now from everything that has happened today." Hera asked

"Sure I don't have a problem with it." Sabine said

"Alright then Rose you going to bunk with Sabine here." Hera smiled

Rose nodded and said "Thank you so much!"

"Come on I will show you where my room is at." Sabine said

Rose followed Sabine to the room.

"Here we are you can go head and have the top bunk." Sabine pointed

"Thank you again for helping me." Rose bowed

"It's no problem just get some sleep. Rose nodded as Sabine left the room.

Sabine went back to the common room to see Ezra was still standing in the corner he seemed to be in deep thought so he didn't notice when she approached him til she gave him a light punched on his shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" Ezra asked while rubbing his shoulder.

"well you didn't here me calling your name so." Sabine giggled

"Oh sorry," Ezra smiled while scratching the back of his head "So how's Rose?"

"She still seemed a little sad but fine when I showed her to the room and left her there." Sabine answered

"Why?" She asked

"Oh nothing just curious I guess." Ezra said

Sabine just looked at him than said "You like her don't you."

"NO just confused is all." Ezra yelled

"Yeah okay." Sabine only giggled and left.

Ezra sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was confused Rose seemed nice so why did he see that. Ezra decided to go to his room and lay down. While walking back to his room he bumped into Rose.

"Oh I am sorry I was just coming back form the washroom." Rose said

"No it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going." Ezra answered.

Rose just looked at him than smiled "No it's fine Ezra it's Ezra right?"

"Yeah it's Ezra." Ezra said

Ezra and Rose just stood there for a few seconds until Rose coughed "Well I am going to go back to bed it was nice meeting you again Ezra."

Ezra just nodded while she went back into the room.

While Ezra walked into his room and laid down he thought maybe his vision was wrong and that Rose was a good person.

But soon Ezra will find out that Rose is not such good person as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long been busy have a big event happening soon so I might not post for a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just have been busy with some family issues and still am. So I hope you guys can forgive me!

Chapter Four

Everyone was just starting to wake up and drag themselves to the kitchen to make some food. They all sat down to enjoy some nice warm food to put in their tummies.

Kanan was the first to finish and he put his dishes away, then he turned around and looked around. Sabine and Hera were just finishing their breakfast while Zeb was still eating his. Kanan then realized the Ezra and Rose were not at the table with them.

"Zeb where's Ezra?" Kanan asked

"Sleeping" Zeb answered.

"Okay what about Rose Sabine?" Kanan looked over to Sabine.

"Well she was up when I woke up and when I was leaving the room she said she needed to stretch her legs so I think she went outside." Sabine said

Kanan only nodded and decides to go check up on Rose.

As Kanan walked down the ramp and he saw Rose walking back and forth outside thinking.

"Hey Rose you okay?" Kanan asked startling her.

"Oh hey Kanan yeah I am okay just thinking where the Empire might have taken my friends." Rose looked up and answered.

"Well lets go inside I am sure Hera should have some information for us." Kanan suggested.

Rose nodded and followed Kanan back to the ship and into the common room where everyone was waiting. Kanan noticed Ezra was finally up he made eye contact for a moment then he took his seat.

Rose walked in after him and said "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Rose did you sleep well?" Hera asked

"Yes I did and thank you again for helping me." Rose bowed

"It's no problem we try to do everything we can for those in need." Hera smiled.

Rose then proceeded to sit next to Ezra.

"Hello Ezra." Rose smiled

"Oh hello Rose" Ezra answered back smiling a little bit.

"So I found out some information where your friends might be" Hera started

"Really?!" Rose exclaimed

"Yes and they are not to far they are still here on Lothal in a detention facility." Hera answered

"That makes things easier to get them then." Zeb said

"Yeah but why hold them there it could be a trap." Ezra said

"Yeah it could be but I am sure we are capable of not getting caught." Kanan smiled

"Yeah you always say that and we always get close to getting caught there was that one time you did get caught." Sabine said.

"Hey!" Kanan exclaimed

Rose just giggled and then said "I will help to I want to get my friends out."

"Are you sure you will be more safe here with Hera in the Ghost." Kanan stated

"No!" Rose yelled

The crew just looked at her confused.

"I mean no please I just want to help." Rose pleaded

"Okay if you think you can handle it you and Ezra can team up watch each others back during this mission." Kana said

Ezra looked at Kanan looking confused and a bit shocked.

"Are you sure that will be okay?" Rose asked

"Yeah I am sure that Ezra wouldn't mind having you help him." Kanan smiled

Sabine and Zeb snickered at Ezra because of how Kanan explained it.

"Okay guys now that we know where Rose friends are at we can start planing how to get in and out with out problems." Hera spoke up.

So for the next hour or so they made a plan. Kanan clapped his hands together and said "Alright everyone knows what to in the next couple days."

They all nodded and got up to prepare for the mission.

"Ezra I need to speak to you." Kanan spoke up

Ezra stayed behind while everyone else left Rose bumped into Ezra while passing by.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rose said

"No its okay I was standing in you way." Ezra answered.

Rose just looked at him then left the room. Ezra looked back at the door she left through and had this puzzled look but shook his head and gave Kanan his attention.

He saw Kanan sitting down taking a drink of water. Ezra walked over to him and sat next to him. Kanan then turned himself to look at Ezra and started speaking "Ezra I want you to be careful on this mission you and Rose are to look at the place and give us a round about on the detention faculty since the blue print is outdated and I am sure they did added some new stuff to the building."

"Okay but why is Rose coming with me?" Ezra asked

"So you have back up and it looked like you wanted to get to know her more." Kanan laughed

Kanan thats not .. It's.." Ezra tried to say

"Yeah yeah just go get ready for the mission and make sure Rose is to." Kanan pushed Ezra out the door.

Ezra jut stood there shocked and a bit hurt that Kanan thought he liked Rose but he didn't he was just confused about her he got a feeling that she isn't who she says she is and Kanan told him to trust in that feeling if it was strong. He liked Kanan heck you could say he loved Kanan but he couldn't tell him that it was forbidden master and padawan not to mention they where both guys.

Ezra just sighed in frustration and walked to his room to grab his stuff for the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra and Rose decided the best to get the blue prints Kanan would need was to go in and dress up as cadets. Ezra was hoping to be there at least two days to get what they needed and to find out where Rose friends would be held.

Ezra was walking down the hall and saw Rose passing by he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Did you find anything yet?" Ezra asked

"No I didn't." Rose shook her head.

"That's okay I think I might know where they are." Ezra whispered.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked

Ezra looked at her noticing that her voice almost sounded uninterested and not happy. He just shook it off thinking he didn't have enough sleep since the mission started.

"Yeah and I am planning on getting them tonight." Ezra said

"Okay." Rose nodded

"I want you to meet me by the entrance tonight I will have prints so we can leave." Ezra said.

Rose looked at him for a second and then responded "Alright I will be waiting."

Ezra nodded and then they both walked in separate directions.

Several hours later after Ezra told Kanan the plan and the meet up point Ezra went to the room that had want he needed. The only thing though it was going to be a bit hard to get them the room was Agent Kallus office.

He would have to crawl through then vents to get in there without notice.

Ezra sighed he was tired of crawling through vents all the time but it was the only way. He finally found the vent to which would take him to the office.

Ezra unscrewed the vent and climbed in he grabbed the vent and put it back into place so it wouldn't show that it was undone.

He started crawling his way through the vents til he was over head the room. He didn't see anyone in the room so he undid the vent and jumped down from the ceiling onto the desk quietly.

Ezra started looking around for the blue prints hoping to find them. He didn't see any so he tried the holopad on the desk and found the file he needed, he quickly transferred the files to kanan and Hera .

"Come in Spector one I just sent you the files." Ezra spoke through the transmitter

"Spector six we got them now meet us at the meet up point."

Ezra Then climbed back on the desk and was about to climb into the vent when he heard someone approaching the door. Ezra pulled himself up quickly and closed then vent as soon as Kallus entered. EZra was just about to leave til he heard someone else voice he recognize talking to Kallus.

"You sure that is where they are going to be?" Kallus asked

"Oh I am sure Agent Kallus." The second person said.

Ezra looked through the vent and saw that is was Rose.

Ezra was shocked at first but then he was angry but he had to calm down and go warn the others. But before he could leave he heard Rose say

"The rebals will not be ready for a ambush so it will be the perfect time to capture them."

"Yes it would wouldn't it and if you are lying you know he won't be happy." Kallus said

"I am sure everything will go to plan." Rose smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for such a late update, life has been busy. I am also sorry this is short but I hope you will enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra heard enough of the conversation to know that he need to go. Ezra was getting out of the vent and putting the screws back in. Just as he finished putting the last screw in he heard someone speak behind him.

"Hello Ezra."

Ezra turned around slowly hiding the screw driver behind his back and smiled " Hello Rose."

""What are you doing?" Rose questioned.

Ezra saw a glint in her eyes that he didn't like so he slowly backed away saying "Oh nothing was just trying to pass time."

Then Ezra bumped into someone and he felt them put there hand on his shoulders to hold him into place. He looked up and saw that it was Agent Kallus.

"Hello Jabba." Kallus smirked.

Ezra knew he was in trouble he was trapped. Ezra looked back at Rose and said "I knew you where trouble when I first saw you, so working for the empire are you."

"Oh Ezra what gave it away was my acting that bad." Rose laughed.

"No you just gave off a bad vibe." Ezra shrugged.

"Oh and I was trying so hard to hide it to." Rose smiled.

Rose walked up to Ezra and took his com link. "I will be keeping this so you don't warn your friends."

"You know they will figured something is wrong." Ezra said.

Rose just looked at him then shrugged "Oh well, Kallus take him to the holding cell til his friends decides to join us."

"They will know it's a trap." Ezra yelled.

"Oh I am sure they will probably think that that is why I am prepared for it that's why your the bait and once they are all captured I am sure the Inquisitors will want to have fun with you and your friends, til them I hope you enjoy your time in your cell." Rose sneered

Kallus was starting to take Ezra to the cell when Ezra started to fight back he had to go warn the others. Kallus was trying to hold Ezra down but Ezra kicked Kallus in the knee then used the force to push him back.

Ezra heard Rose yell out but he didn't stay long to hear what was said. Ezra kept running turning corners to find the exit. When he found one and was almost out that when he felt it. It was a Inquisitor he didn't know which one and he didn't want to find out either. Ezra ran full force to the exit but just as he was almost free he was pulled back and tossed into a wall.

Ezra groaned and looked up to see who attacked him, it was the seventh sister Inquisitor.

"Well look who it is." She smiled

Ezra just glared at her and slowly stood up.

"Are you here to entertain me because that would be fun since it has been a boring day." She laughed

"No I was just leaving so if you excuse me." Ezra said

"And tell me why you think I would just let you leave." She said

Ezra didn't even give her a answer and slowly inch his was to the exit while keeping in eye on the inquisitor.

She was just watching him them she decided to attack.

Ezra dodged her and jumped out the way. He went to go to push her back with the force she turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

Ezra stumbled a bit but then used the force and threw her against the wall. She got up then brought out her light saber and ran at Ezra.

Ezra just dodged and he felt the heat from the saber just miss his face.

She kept attacking and he kept dodging while trying to find something to help him.

When Ezra decided to look one more time for something to use or to escape she kicked him in the leg and then the stomach knocking him down then threw him against the wall holding him there.

"Play time is over." She smiled

Ezra went to kick her and landed a hit to her face when she got near enough.

Ezra was dropped to the ground and just as he was getting up he was tossed to the side into the wall hitting his head hard. Ezra slumped to the ground unconscious.


End file.
